


Они всегда договорятся

by MaravillosaNS



Category: Highlander: The Series, Queen of Swords
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gaslighting, Graphic description of torture, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Psychological Torture, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, fandom Antagonists 2020, mentioned - Freeform, Многочисленные смерти персонажей, описание пыток, физическое и психологическое насилие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaravillosaNS/pseuds/MaravillosaNS
Summary: Тысячу лет они были братьями по крови и по духу. Сменились эпохи и цивилизации, но они всё равно думают похоже, их взгляды не так уж и разнятся. Они сумеют вновь договориться. А человечество... человечество выживет.
Relationships: Amanda Darieux/Kronos/Methos (Highlander), Kronos (Highlander)/Methos (Highlander), Tessa Alvarado/Robert Helm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Миди высокого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Они всегда договорятся

**Author's Note:**

> Автор давно хотел поиграть с этими двумя канонами и шанс не упустил; автор учитывает вырезанные из серий 99 и 100 сцены; краткое содержание предыдущих серий.

_Испанская Калифорния, 1817_

Скалы, песок, снова песок. Возницы не торопят лошадей и быков на каменистой дороге. Солдаты из гарнизона, охраняющие небольшой караван, более нетерпеливы: уезжают вперед, возвращаются, осматривают даже чахлые заросли каких-то колючих кустарников. Опасаются засады разбойников? Повстанцев? Вопросы путников просто игнорируются. Еще полчаса-час, и они наконец-то приедут в Санта-Элену. Можно будет сменить пропитанную потом, запыленную дорожную одежду, умыться, вдоволь напиться воды… Если дом врача и вправду так хорош, как ему обещали в письмах, в доме даже должна быть настоящая ванна. Новый город, новый дом, новая маска, новая жизнь. На пару месяцев или на десяток лет, сейчас он не станет загадывать.

Французскую революцию одни называли Великой, другие ー оправданно ー кровавой. Из Франции бежали не только аристократы, но и многие Бессмертные. Затем Европу захлестнули Наполеоновские войны. Еще и год без лета, неурожай и толпы беженцев повсюду! Ссора с Байроном еще больше осложнила пребывание что в Англии, что в не такой уж уютной Швейцарии. Разорванная помолвка стала последней каплей. Следовало переехать туда, где будет тихо и предсказуемо скучно каждый день. Туда, где не будет юных по его меркам, но голодных и злых охотников за головами. Ради покоя и безопасности можно временно пожертвовать некоторыми удобствами.

В Техасе залечь на дно ему не удалось, напротив, довелось драться и взять голову какого-то бугая, что обрел бессмертие после казни через повешение, уверовал в свою избранность и набросился на третий день с топором на священника, служку, судью, жену судьи... Разумеется, из городка пришлось срочно уехать. Личина доктора Роберта Хельма и приглашение в Санта-Элену пришлись весьма кстати. Даже от английского акцента, который он практиковал во время литературных вечеров, не придется отказываться.

Санта-Элена… Какие там обязанности у врача? Роды, подросток какой-нибудь с дерева свалится, может, крестьяне на празднике хватят лишку или солдаты в казарме кулачный бой устроят. Тишь да гладь! И море почти рядом. Нужно узнать, как часто заходят сюда корабли. О путях отступления он помнит всегда.  
На городской площади, должно быть, базарный день. Но прилавки и корзины пусты. Кукуруза, жухлая морковь, ни приличного мяса, ни фруктов не видать. Роберт выхватывает последнее яблоко из-под носа темноволосой красотки. Молода, с хорошей фигурой, шикарными длинными волосами и чувственными губами. Необъезженная аристократичная кобылка. Она так забавно возмущается и задирает нос, когда он разламывает яблоко пополам и предлагает ей часть. Намек она не уловила, в отличие от служанки, ястребом выглядывающей из-за плеча госпожи. Не будет есть? Ну и пусть. Он и вправду голоден. Доктор Хельм еще дожевывает яблоко и усмехается собственной шутке, когда его настигает Зов.

По площади снуют люди, скучают на посту солдаты, мальчишки играют с обручем, собака загнала на дерево кошку и теперь с лаем пытается её достать. Никто не мчится ему навстречу с мечом наперевес. Роберт цепко оглядывает людей, здания, крыши и балконы. Зов исчезает. Это значит, что другой Бессмертный отступил на некоторое расстояние. Тоже высматривает? Выжидает?

Избегание по возможности прямых столкновений, пусть и в ущерб гордости, было одной из основ жизненной философии Митоса. Прожив пять с лишним тысяч лет, он едва ли верит в Игру, зато весьма ценит свою голову на плечах. Мало ему было недавних приключений! Можно было бы развернуться и уехать. Уехать, даже бросив вещи и не думая о том, как это выглядит со стороны. Но он не знает этих мест. Ему действительно нужно поесть и поспать хотя бы несколько часов. И среди скал, где его может нагнать незнакомец, уж точно не будет ни церкви, ни какого-нибудь индейского святилища или кладбища. А еще Бессмертной может оказаться какая-нибудь кареокая красотка… К чему спешить? Размышления прерывает один из отцов города. Роберта очень рады здесь видеть. Они так давно искали хорошего врача! Ему показывают его жилье. Временное пристанище, ведь в том доме, где он смог бы принимать пациентов, еще идет ремонт. Полковник Монтойя выделил деньги. “Вы уже видели полковника? Нет? Видимо, он занят чем-то очень важным”. К доктору Хельму подходят познакомиться, поздороваться, пожаловаться. Он пытается запомнить имена, лица и обещает заняться всеми страждущими прямо завтра с утра. Ему приносят кукурузную похлебку, кукурузный же хлеб, тушеную морковь, жареную говядину, скорее напоминающую подошву. Жена еще одного дона, миленькая блондинка, вручает бутылку испанского вина и пытается бесстыдно флиртовать с Робертом прямо на глазах у мужа, который то ли ничего не замечает, то ли просто привык.  
Когда поток посетителей иссякает, Митос успевает до темноты прогуляться по городу, посмотреть, где находятся церковь, ратуша, казарма, тюрьма, таверна, банк, бордель. Проведывает на конюшне своего жеребца, для отвода глаз оплачивает содержание на месяц вперед. Между делом интересуется, из-за чего на улицах патрули, ведь город выглядит таким милым и спокойным. Но ни трактирщик, ни владелец конюшни не спешат в первый же вечер посвящать доктора в местные дела.

Насколько он помнит, уходя, он не зажигал ни свечей, ни лампы, только разместил несколько простых ловушек, чтобы увидеть, если кто-то попробует рыться в его вещах. Но сейчас в окнах горит свет. И опять в висках стучит Зов. Осторожность уступает любопытству и какому-то злому азарту. К тому же, биться насмерть можно во дворце, в саду или в поле, на берегу, но не в домишке, когда город еще не заснул, а невидимые глаза наблюдают за новоприбывшим, не давая побродить под окнами или залезть на крышу. И которые точно не пропустят молнии среди ночного безоблачного неба. Митос поправляет плащ, заодно проверяет крепление потайных ножен. В дверь собственного дома, пусть даже временного, он, разумеется, не стучится, а просто её распахивает. К сожалению, та открывается внутрь. Приходится входить и надеяться на удачу или же цивилизованную беседу. Тотчас же в косяк двери вонзается нож.  
ー Приветствую, брат!  
ー Кронос?!

Брата-Всадника он узнает сразу: эпоха, одежда, акцент роли не играют. Сколько лет он опасался этой встречи? Две тысячи? Две с половиной? Точно, они расстались за пару сотен лет до Аристотеля. Хотя “расстались” ー неподходящее слово, себе самому Митос не врет. Он знает, что Кронос вправе жестоко мстить. Вправе убить. И понимает, что бежать уже поздно, да он и не станет.  
ー Вам показали наш городишко, доктор? Простите, не представился сразу, дела, дела… Полковник Луис Монтойя к вашим услугам, ー Кронос меняет форму обращения и тему разговора столь быстро, что кружится голова. ー Вина в честь прибытия? Полковник берет со стола ту самую подаренную бутылку, медленно снимает с нее ленту. Достает откуда-то из шкафа два бокала ー он явно ориентируется в этом доме лучше новоиспеченного хозяина. ー Будьте так любезны, закройте наконец-то дверь. И подайте мне нож.  
Митос подчиняется этой просьбе-приказанию. Нож вошел в дерево на несколько дюймов, приходится приложить усилия, чтобы его вытащить. Он возвращает нож владельцу так, как велит этикет, то есть рукоятью вперед. На краткий миг их пальцы встречаются. Соблюдать при этом показное спокойствие довольно сложно. Монтойя обивает сургуч, несколькими уверенными движениями откупоривает бутылку, убирает нож в ножны на поясе. Разливает вино в два бокала. Салютует своим:  
ー Сегодня отдыхайте, доктор Хельм! Но не слишком увлекайтесь, с утра вас ждет работа, не так ли?  
ー Разумеется, полковник, ー голос охрип, и это заметно.  
ー Неужели простыли в дороге? Как некстати! ー в голосе слышна неприкрытая издевка.  
После ухода гостя Митос не проверяет, есть ли стража на каждом углу и не прилетит ли в него кинжал, стрела или пуля, едва он захочет выйти из дома. Легко предположить, что сегодня на дежурстве весь гарнизон. Перед сном он заставляет себя умыться, переодеться, поставить меч у изголовья, а не положить рядом на постели, как в рыцарском романе. Заснуть удается ненадолго перед самым рассветом, и сны будут не из тех, что захочется потом вспоминать. На столе остаются нетронутые бокалы с вином, будто жертва древним богам.

Второй день в Санта-Элене полон событий и впечатлений. Даже не зная о том, что здесь всем заправляет Кронос, Митос явно погорячился насчет тишины и покоя. До полудня он принимает пациентов, просто за столом перед домом перевязывает раны, вскрывает нарывы, удаляет зубы, экономно выдает лекарства от мигрени, болей в животе или кашля. Он не уверен, что быстро сможет пополнить запасы. Черт возьми, да он сейчас вообще ни в чем не уверен! Зов. Как привыкнуть, что брат-Всадник постоянно где-то поблизости, и не вздрагивать при его появлении?  
Полковник отмечает рабочее рвение и человеколюбие доктора Хельма, настойчиво приглашает того прокатиться на шахту. Отказываться не имеет смысла. Тем более, ему нужно как можно лучше изучить окрестности, найти лазейки, бреши. Побольше узнать о Монтойе, о его нынешних союзниках. И о врагах. Желание исполняется практически моментально. Роберт знакомится, и весьма близко, с Королевой мечей. Конечно, если перевязку рубленой раны на боку в полевых условиях можно считать близким знакомством.

На балу доктору Хельму не до развлечений: благодаря полковнику все играют в занимательную игру “Помоги раненой даме”. Дама, впрочем, оказывается цыганкой-служанкой. И вместо стонов или извинений выдает сентенцию о смерти и реках крови в прошлом добросердечного доктора. Под впечатлением от её проницательности тот совершает ошибку: подзывает слугу, разносящего напитки, не обращает внимание на то, что на подносе остался лишь один бокал, да ведь это и не так уж странно, ведь смущенные испуганные гости уже расходятся, и делает глоток вина. В глазах почти сразу же темнеет.

Он приходит в себя через некоторое время. Голова гудит как от хорошего похмелья. Так, кресло с высокой спинкой, удобное. Он связан по рукам и ногам, и весьма умело, просто так не вырваться. За окном ночь. Само окно закрыто, так что в комнате душно. Но это явно не пыточная, а рабочий кабинет. По всей видимости, кабинет Монтойи.  
ー Очнулись, доктор? У вас случаются припадки или же вы просто невоздержанны в винопитии? ー Кронос явно наслаждается своим остроумием. Раньше он и говорил проще, и вспыхивал в гневе, как степной пожар, раздуваемый ветром. Насколько сдержанным он стал за века и как скоро покажет свою истинную натуру?  
ー Вас волнует моя репутация, полковник, или мое здоровье?  
Кронос в мгновение ока оказывается слишком близко, нависает над пленником:  
ー Здоровье… Скажи, брат, ты часто умирал от жажды?  
ー Да. В пустыне. В трюме. В заснеженных горах под лавиной.  
Удар. Другой. В ушах звенит. Митос давится собственной кровью, проверяет языком зубы, ведь даже Бессмертным стоит их беречь, и растягивает губы в подобии оскала:  
ー Я знаю, ты спрашивал не о том, но ты спросил, и мой ответ “Да”. Прости.  
Это двоякое “прости” Кронос как будто не замечает.  
ー Калифорния ー жаркая земля, ты успеешь почувствовать, ー откуда-то со стола он достает крюк из тех, что используют мясники для обвалки. ー Но если закричишь сейчас, просто снесу тебе голову. Меня не остановит, что особняк расположен неподалеку от площади, если ты на это надеялся. Мебель, ковры или паркет тем более не жаль. Хотя… я ведь не Каспиан. Кронос отбрасывает крюк в сторону, ставит на стол сумку доктора, открывает, начинает что-то в ней искать.  
ーНе смей! Там лучшие инструменты, что можно купить за деньги в Европе!  
ーЗначит, должны быть хорошо заточены, ー Кронос просто-таки мурлычет. Возвращается к своему пленнику, держа в руках один из скальпелей. Развязывает шейный платок, аккуратно пристраивает его на подлокотник ー и тут же резко разрывает рубашку. Пуговицы разлетаются по комнате с тихим стуком. ー Начнем. Помни, кричать нельзя. Стонать, я думаю, тоже.

Порез. Не порез даже, еле заметная тонкая царапина менее дюйма длиной. И кошка, и пылкая красавица могут ранить сильнее. Кровь еще не успевает толком проступить, а царапина уже затягивается. Ни шрама, ни следа, только память о недавней легкой боли. Порез. Несколько секунд на заживление. Порез. Кронос молчалив и неутомим. Порез. Вдох-выдох. Порез. Выдох. Вдох. Порез. Скальпель выписывает одному лишь Всаднику ведомые узоры. Сколько времени прошло, час, два, три? Новый порез, длинный, наискось от ключицы почти до правого соска, чуть не заставляет вскрикнуть, если не от боли, то от неожиданности. Тонкая струйка крови стекает по животу.  
ー А в Средние века тебе ведь пригодился опыт, не так ли, доктор?  
ー Что? ー черт, голос опять охрип, и действительно хочется пить. Не думать сейчас об этом. Не думать.  
ー Не пришлось по кладбищам трупы выкапывать, чтобы анатомию подучить, всё уже знал на практике, всё умел…  
Порез. Еще порез. Еще. И еще. Небо за окном начинает сереть, когда Кронос задает новый вопрос.  
ー Что тебе сказала цыганка?  
К этому времени у Митоса уже ощутимо кружится голова и двоится в глазах. Пусть царапины и были неопасными, пусть сразу же заживали, но их было, наверное, тысячи полторы, если не две, и повлиять на его состояние они смогли. Он пытается сфокусировать взгляд на своем мучителе, который, кажется, только что промокнул пот у него на висках его же собственным шейным платком.  
ー Цыганка. Марта, служанка сеньориты Альварадо. Что она тебе сказала? Ты тогда побледнел. И обратил наконец-то внимание на вино.  
ー Она сказала, что видит за моим плечом смерть. Смерть, реки крови и толпы мертвецов. Что мои руки ー не руки врача.  
ー Видимо, ты в тот момент стоял спиной к зеркалу, ー смеется Кронос. ー А она разумна, пригодится еще своей взбалмошной хозяйке.  
ー Тебе она тоже что-то сказала?  
Вместо ответа Митос получает удар в сердце. С такого близкого расстояния, с таким опытом промахнуться сложно, а скальпель и правда еще вчера был отлично заточен.

Доктор Хельм оживает всё в том же кресле. Разрезанные веревки валяются на полу. Полковник, уже умытый, причесанный и застегнутый на все пуговицы, стоит у стола. В бокале, похоже, не вино, а обычная вода.  
ー На сегодня наша беседа окончена, доктор. Ваш скальпель в сумке, камзол и плащ вон там на стуле у стены. Попробуйте немного поспать, а то порежете еще ненароком какого-нибудь бедолагу.  
Роберт встает из кресла одним плавным движением. Преимуществом оживления является то, что теперь у него не дрожат ни руки, ни ноги, да и обычная усталость вернется через несколько часов, не сейчас. На самом деле это щедрый подарок после пытки. Он тщательно застегивает плащ, максимально маскируя плачевное состояние костюма и отсутствие рубашки. Усилием воли удерживается от желания проверить меч в ножнах.  
ー Цел твой меч, цел. Убирайся!  
Он успевает открыть дверь и почти выйти из кабинета, когда в спину звучит еще один вопрос:  
ー За что ты оказался в том трюме без воды?  
ー Поднял бунт против изверга-капитана. Как можно догадаться, неудачно, ー не оглядываясь, он сбегает по лестнице.

День за днем принимая пациентов, Роберт Хельм пытается понять, как в городе и окрестностях относятся к полковнику Монтойе. С одной стороны, людям не нравятся высокие налоги, постоянно увеличивающийся гарнизон и растущие расходы на него, стиль управления “сталь под бархатом”, как характеризует полковника один из донов. Да и о шахте жуткие слухи ходят. С другой стороны, а кому вообще нравятся налоги, даже самые разумные? Луис Монтойя вежлив и обходителен, но тверд, когда речь идет о деле. Бывает в церкви не только по воскресеньям, сам оплатил ремонт, когда пару лет назад во время короткой, но страшной грозы в колокольню угодила молния, вот, приемную для больных строит, школу открыть собирается, и не только для мальчиков, а и, подумать только, для девочек! Да зачем тем крестьянкам грамота? Кур или мешки с кукурузой и так небось пересчитать сумеют! С наместником полковник, по всей видимости, на короткой ноге. Говорят, и в самой Испании у него покровители есть. Королева мечей? А что Королева мечей? Справедливость ー дело хорошее, конечно. И сердце у нее доброе. Но вот там, где она появляется со своей справедливостью, слишком часто потом плачут вдовы. Полковник её поймает и повесит, вы не сомневайтесь, доктор! Хотя жалко её, конечно, хорошая она. А вот Монтойя… С ним лучше всё же не спорить, даже когда он с мессы выходит или детишек на празднике конфетами угощает. Вкусные у него конфеты!  
Доктор не сомневается. Доктор по крупицам выуживает ценную информацию из пересудов. Кто же был тот несчастный, что не успел скрыться в церкви перед “грозой”? Интересно, есть ли в Санта-Элене кто-то из ордена Стражей? Любопытно было бы взглянуть на здешние хроники. Библиотека Митоса осталась в Европе в одном из монастырей, куда, как он надеялся, не заглянут воинствующие революционеры или какая-нибудь армия. Что писать в дневнике нынешнем, он не знает. И дело не только в том, что Кронос может прочесть эти записи, что они вообще могут стать последними в бесконечной череде давно разбившихся табличек, истлевших свитков, страниц из папируса, шелка, пергамента, бумаги самых разных сортов, страниц, покрытых знаками на десятках языков. В его дневниках всегда можно было найти и повседневные заметки, и стихи, и рисунки, изображавшие людей, зверей, одежду, музыкальные инструменты или утварь. Встречались диалоги, шутки, недописанные пьесы, рецепты, наблюдения за погодой, пытки и медицинские процедуры, загадки и шпионские послания… Сейчас же он не знает, о чем писать.  
_Сапожник напился в День Вознесения Господня, полез на крышу, упал, сломал руку. Ближайшие пару месяцев жители Санта-Элены будут вынуждены танцевать без набоек на каблуках.  
Перебои с продуктами в Санта-Элене, наблюдавшиеся в день моего приезда сюда, оказались кратковременными.  
При пытке мелкими порезами боли сначала почти не замечаешь, но часов через семь-восемь почти перестаешь понимать, что с тобой происходит. Подобный опыт описывал когда-то матрос в порту на Желтом море, весь изукрашенный татуировками.  
Среди донов есть те, кто недолюбливает политику и методы полковника Монтойи, но на контакт идут неохотно, говорят весьма осторожно…_  
Бред, боги, какой бред!  
_Я хочу понять своего брата. Я хочу с ним поговорить. Я тоскую по нашей близости…_  
Митос смотрит на строки, выведенные его рукой, так, будто их уже прокричал глашатай на площади. Торопливо вырывает страницу из тетради, поджигает от пламени свечи. Бумага горит быстро, и он позволят ей упасть на пол и рассыпаться черными хлопьями только тогда, когда огонь касается пальцев. В висках звучит Зов.

Перебои с продуктами в городе и правда оказались кратковременными, хотя к местной кухне с обилием перца и почему-то соленым печеньем непросто привыкнуть. А вот с питьем проблемы возникают постоянно. Точнее, возникают они только у доктора Хельма. В таверне и так не слишком большой выбор приличного вина, а после случая с сапожником полковник вообще на месяц объявляет сухой закон, запрещая продажу вина, рома или мескаля. Горожане и крестьяне шепотом ругаются, но покорно пьют местное пиво, которое к тому же дешевле самого дрянного вина. А вот Роберт, видимо, слишком чувствителен, ему приходится искать уборную не после пары-тройки кружек, после пары глотков. Молоко, которое ему постоянно приносят в качестве платы за услуги, он тоже не пьет, а потихоньку выливает в яму по ночам, не рискуя угостить им даже окрестных котов. Когда к молоку прилагается еще и мед диких пчел, он почему-то вздрагивает. Но мед не выбрасывает. Пробует несколько дней, буквально по капле. Потом делает пастилки. Первая пастилка на пробу достается прекрасной Тессе. Сеньорита Альварадо ничем не болеет, но постоянно крутится неподалеку от доктора. Вот и сгодится для пользы дела. Медовый вкус ей очень нравится, и никакой другой реакции не наблюдается, даже сыпи на любопытном носу. Итак, с пивом, молоком и медом не складывается. После чая ему снится охота в бесконечном черном лесу, после грибной подливки к мясу ー почему-то гонения на первых христиан. Хельм с радостью бы пил простую воду, сам заваривал кофе или травяные чаи. Но и тут не всё просто. В те дни, когда он лечит рабочих на шахте, обследует солдат гарнизона на предмет дурных болезней или же принимает роды у лучшей племенной коровы на гасиенде у дона Идальго, то есть гарантированно вернется домой поздно, его посуда часто оказывается разбита, ведра и тазы пусты или даже продырявлены. И ближайший колодец, как назло, пересох. Ни напиться, ни толком умыться до утра… Впрочем, вода для приготовления лекарств, которую он процеживает через ткань, дает отстояться, кипятит, охлаждает и хранит в кувшине с крышкой, обычно остается нетронутой. Так что жажду он утолить все-таки может. Но, когда решает поставить на рабочий стол второй кувшин, то находит в нем то лягушку, то гремучую змею. Такую гостью не выбросишь просто в окно, и Роберт, чертыхаясь, снова выходит из дома. Он не успевает дойти до городских ворот, как слышит проклятый Зов.  
ー Ночная прогулка, доктор? Не спится?  
ー Вашими молитвами, полковник.  
ー Как там служанка сеньоры Идальго? Благополучно разрешилась от бремени?  
ー Отелилась. Очаровательная Вера назвала Кармелитой корову, сам не знаю, почему. И мать, и теленок здоровы.  
Они хохочут, рискуя перебудить полгорода, едва переводят дыхание и снова хохочут, утирая слезы.  
ー К счастью, она дала вам помыться на гасиенде, доктор.  
Хельм отвечает на подколку неразборчивым бормотанием.  
Караульные выпускают их без вопросов, даже не приходится рассказывать байку о ловцах змей, заморской медицине и пользе яда. Они отходят от городских стен по крайней мере на полмили, когда Митос всё же выпускает змею в колючие кусты. Кронос подсвечивает фонарем.  
ー Я был уверен, ты её просто убьешь. Может, до этого яд соберешь для какой-нибудь целебной мази.  
ー Еще скажи, съем.  
ー Чета Идальго не накормила спасителя коровы Кармелиты?  
После нового приступа хохота Кронос продолжает серьезным тоном:  
ー А ведь завтра она может укусить кого-то, кому ты не успеешь помочь. Неосторожную женщину. Ребенка.  
ー Может, ー Митос пожимает плечами. В город они возвращаются в молчании.

Солдаты и вправду не задают лишних вопросов. Просто патрули периодически попадаются на глаза, когда доктор Хельм совершает верховые прогулки или же разыскивает травы среди скал. К их вниманию не придерешься, ведь они не останавливают, не мешают, сами заняты делом: согласно приказу ловят неугомонную Королеву мечей. Для Роберта очевидно, что приказ у них не один. Очевидно и то, что он играючи справится и с двумя, и с тремя, даже с десятком. Вопрос в том, что он станет делать дальше.

В день, когда приходит торговый корабль, доктора отправляют на несколько часов в тюрьму за неуважение властей. С ним обходятся довольно сносно: ни выкручивания рук, ни тычков под ребра, ни тщательного обыска. Хлеб с водой или миску похлебки на него тоже не тратят, вечером ведь будет дома. Похожая история приключается и со вторым кораблем. На третий раз полковник Монтойя застает Хельма играющим в карты с караульными. Все деньги со стола отправляются в казну в качестве штрафа. На следующий день капитан Гришем впервые вызывает доктора на кулачный бой.

Бывают дни, когда Монтойя и Хельм вообще не пересекаются. Полковник часто в разъездах, доктор тоже обычно занят пациентами. Внешне жизнь идет своим чередом. Роберт не признался бы и под пытками, что каждый раз, чувствуя Зов, ощетинивается, будто дикий зверь. А если долго его не слышит, то постоянно норовит оглянуться. Бросить взгляд на окна особняка, в жаркий полдень закрытые ставнями. Полковник возвращается в город, быстро идет через площадь, здоровается кивком. Сегодня всё в порядке на шахте, искательница справедливости в маске тоже никого не покалечила, и доктор ему не нужен. В воскресенье после мессы они обсуждают погоду и виды на урожай с доном Идальго или с доном Рамиресом, бывает, выпивают все вместе по рюмке наливки. Без последствий. Лежа ночами без сна на смятой постели, Митос размышляет, что случится раньше: он сойдет с ума, с боем прорвется к очередному кораблю или же над Санта-Эленой пронесется новая разрушительная гроза.

Когда жители города один за другим заболевают загадочной лихорадкой, доктору Хельму становится не до личных переживаний. Болезнь распространяется слишком быстро, и он пытается уговорить священника проводить мессу за закрытыми дверями, а отцов города ー запретить торговлю на рыночной площади. Понимания он не встречает, ведь нужно духовно поддерживать страждущих, исповедовать, соборовать, причащать, отпевать в конце-то концов. Не еретик ли доктор, если ведет подобные речи? Торговлю тоже никак невозможно запретить, ведь часто это единственная возможность для бедных вдов заработать хоть несколько монет. Лучше бы сеньор Хельм побыстрее нашел какое-нибудь средство… Когда Гришем сообщает, что у полковника жар, он очень плох и срочно требует к себе врача, Митосу кажется, он ослышался. Но приказ есть приказ, приходится бросить эксперимент с лекарством и быстро отправляться к Монтойе. Полковник действительно выглядит не очень хорошо, но, несмотря на испарину и лихорадочный блеск в глазах, занимается какими-то бумагами даже в постели. Митос привычным жестом успевает нащупать пульс до того, как необычный пациент вырывает руку, отодвигается и встает с другой стороны широкой кровати. От резких движений ему тут же приходится опереться на один из столбиков.  
ー Итак, ты не только устроил в Санта-Элене вспышку болотной северной лихорадки, ты еще и сам себя заразил?  
ー Не умру, не волнуйся.  
ー Ты не умрешь, разумеется. Умрет кто-то из крестьян, из тех, кто постоянно голоден и слаб. Кто-то на шахте. Кто-то из детей. Скажи, зачем?  
ー Тебя хотел увидеть в деле. Развлечься. Понять, кто именно затеял заговор против меня. Выбирай, что нравится.  
Ответить мешает взрыв, от которого в окнах дрожат стекла. Роберту надо бы бежать, пытаться спасти вещи, свою крохотную лабораторию, но он понимает, что домишко успеет сгореть до того, как он спустится по проклятой лестнице из дорогих пород дерева, пройдет через атриум и сад.  
ー Твоих рук дело?  
Кронос тоже стоит у окна и смотрит на пожар вдалеке.  
ー Нет. Про заговор я не шутил.

Даже в беде можно было бы постараться найти что-то хорошее: Роберт Хельм наконец-то переселяется в новый дом. Там есть просторная смотровая, где можно к тому же поставить три койки для больных, удобные шкафы и полки для лекарств, даже та самая обещанная ванна. Самые ценные вещи, деньги и дневники также остались целы, не зря специальный сундук он заказывал еще в Англии. Стоил тот, разумеется, немало, но полностью оправдал вложения. Вот только ставить на новые полки нечего, нечем утешить рыдающих матерей и жен. Все травы сгорели, все порошки и склянки с зельями пришли в негодность, ни одной целой ступки, ни одной колбы у него сейчас нет. Новые инструменты и ингредиенты достать сложно, если вообще возможно, а лихорадка сжигает своих жертв за пять дней.

Хельм сидит у постели страждущего полковника, борясь с желанием вытрясти из того душу, прибить бронзовой переносной чернильницей или хотя бы превратить в пыль изящные фарфоровые статуэтки на каминной полке.  
ー Я не могу ничего сделать! Ничего!  
ー Прохладные компрессы? Обтирания с уксусом? Капустные листья?  
Монтойя успевает перекатиться в сторону и встать с кровати, когда на подушки, где за мгновение до этого находилась его голова, проливается водопад, а следом приземляется тяжелый умывальный таз.  
ー Вот это благодарность за новый дом! С обстановкой в английском стиле! ー Луис смеется.  
ー Тебя уже не шатает. Хорошо. Значит, у других есть какие-то шансы, ー доктор не отвлекается от основной темы разговора. ー И эти шансы были бы выше, если бы все мои запасы не пошли прахом. У меня там даже кардинальский порошок был. Ну вот о чем ты думал?!  
ー О том, что у меня есть в запасе deux ex machina, как сказали бы твои любимые греки.  
ー Это латынь.  
ー Поверь, я знаю, хотя и пропустил века её расцвета, ー Митоса пробирает от металлических ноток в голосе Кроноса, но тот продолжает: ー Идем, покажу кое-что интересное, брат, пока тот, кто надеется на мою скорую смерть, не пустил еще одного красного петуха.

Не удивительно, что в спальне есть потайная дверь. Удивительно, что Кронос её показывает. Подобное трудно списать на лихорадку. Хочет проверить, не получит ли новый удар в спину? И правда доверяет после всего, что было? Они спускаются в подвал. Похоже, пыточная здесь всё-таки есть: в свете пары ламп, что они взяли с собой, Митос замечает колодки, дыбу, решетку над холодным сейчас очагом, крючья и цепи.  
ー Лучше сюда посмотри, ー Кронос всей ладонью касается стены, покрытой побуревшими от времени кровавыми пятнами, что-то нажимает, и открывается еще одна потайная дверь.  
ー И кого ты здесь мучил?  
ー Пару куриц, если ты о маскировке. Преступников же обычно допрашивают в тюрьме.  
Митос решает не заострять внимание на этом “обычно” или на том, что стало со строителями.  
В дальнем помещении довольно прохладно, но ни сырости и плесени, ни затхлости, свойственных подвалам или погребам, нет.  
ー Добро пожаловать в гости к Чуме! ー Кронос со стремянки зажигает лампу под потолком. ー Смотри, вот тут в шкафу ступки, весы и прочее, выбери себе для работы на первое время. Здесь ー травы, минералы, есть и твой драгоценный хинин, и ивовая кора, и много чего еще. Не всё этого года, конечно же, не всё из этих мест, и не всё собрано в ночь летнего солнцестояния, но точно уж лучше, чем капустные листья. Подожди, найду тебе какой-нибудь ларец, не в руках же тащить.  
Митос неверяще рассматривает коробочки, бутылочки и мешочки, которые сейчас дороже россыпи самоцветов.  
ー Ты просто собираешь и хранишь? Не отдаешь людям?  
ー Предыдущий “врач” был, скорее, коновалом и однажды благополучно упал со скалы в море. Большинство людей, о которых ты столь печешься, выпьют весь флакон за раз, не веря, что по две капли в день в течение месяца может быть лучше. Сам знаешь, чем это закончится. Зато сейчас… сейчас они заплатят тебе золотом. Щедро. И учти: попробуешь забраться сюда сам, рискуешь примерить на себя роль Пандоры. Ты ведь не захочешь выпустить на волю не болотную лихорадку, а холеру, черную оспу или чуму, брат?  
Тот вспоминает, что Всадник Чума вытворял в давние времена с рабами, и предпочитает поверить на слово.

В день, когда в Санта-Элене выздоравливает последний из подхвативших лихорадку, устраивают праздник в честь доктора Хельма и его чудесного лекарства. Луис Монтойя произносит прекрасную речь. Капитан Гришем ведет себя тише воды, ниже травы. Публика ликует.  
ー Ваше здоровье, доктор! ー бокалы звенят. ー Скажите, если не секрет, кому досталась первая порция порошка?  
ー Официальная версия гласит, что вам, полковник, ー может, они и стали на волосок ближе, может, их и тянет друг к другу как магнитом, но выдавать личные тайны по-прежнему смерти подобно.  
ー Значит, цыганке-служанке. В бреду она снова видела вашу суть? ー Монтойя улыбается, как кот, держащий в когтях мышь. Хельм решает сделать ответный ход:  
ー А вы откроете секрет? Что за бумаги требовали вашего пристального внимания даже во время болезни, неужели планы кампании или счета?  
Полковник не отвечает, молча смакуя вино. Но на следующий день Роберт находит на своем столе конверт. Там рисунок, сделанный несколькими росчерками пера, и стихи. Сонет о двух воронах, живущих на кладбище, воронах более древних, чем любой из замшелых, вросших в землю могильных камней. Митос перечитывает сонет раз за разом и не представляет, как превратить его в оружие, даже если бы он и захотел.

Если ты пешком милю за милей идешь по выжженной солнцем пустыне, у тебя вряд ли останутся силы творить гадости. Видимо, подобными соображениями руководствуется Королева мечей, раз за разом заманивая солдат в ловушки и угоняя лошадей. Сегодня на её уловки попался сам полковник Монтойя, да не один, а с доктором Хельмом. Королева даже пеняет доктору, что тот слишком часто находится в дурной компании, и скрывается вдали в облаке пыли. Она не задается вопросом, ни почему полковник в простой, можно сказать, неприметной одежде вместо расшитого золотом мундира, ни откуда они оба могут возвращаться в утренний час. Потеря собственного меча тоже её не особо волнует, ведь Роберт непременно его вернет, стоит ночью прийти к нему под окно, когда патруль свернет на соседнюю улицу, и вежливо попросить.  
ー Толедская сталь. Наша прекрасная мстительница даже не понимает, что подобные вещи раскрывают её личность лучше, чем капризные губы, не скрытые маской, или акцент. Могла бы уже и перенять хоть несколько слов из местного говора.  
ー Интересно, ты её раньше соблазнишь или я всё-таки повешу?  
ー С тебя ведь станется появиться на пороге со священником…  
ー Я не настолько жесток! И просто не снимай с нее маску.  
ー Не куртуазная у нас беседа получается, ー Митос улыбается. ー Пойдем по жаре или переждем до вечера в ближайшей пещере?  
ー Переждем. Банда грабителей сунется в Санта-Элену не сейчас, а перед отправкой королевского золота в Испанию. Если, конечно, наша с тобой разведка успешна, брат. А там, глядишь, и Гришем с патрулем соизволят явиться.  
ー Я седельные сумки забрал, едва она на горизонте показалась. Устроим сейчас поздний завтрак.  
ー Может, сначала разомнемся? ー Кронос цепко смотрит на брата. Откажет? Примет вызов? ー Я помню, ты всячески подчеркиваешь, что нынче человек мирный, но прямо сейчас тебя никто не видит, и меч у тебя при себе. Даже два, если считать и трофей.  
ー Разомнемся, ー Митос выдерживает взгляд.

ー Надо было всё же сделать ставки, ー Монтойя аккуратно очищает грушу, разрезает на ломтики, выкладывает на нарезанный треугольниками сыр. Можно подумать, что он расположился за столом в своем саду, а не в пещере на камнях. Если бы апостол Павел увидел их еще полчаса назад, то добавил бы в свои Послания еще пару пунктов, пусть вопрос о том, кто победитель, кто проигравший, и остается открытым. Но возбуждение боя спало, и на них обоих вновь привычные маски. Как неверный мираж тает ощущение единства, нечто близкое к эйфории, когда клинки скрещивались, кровь лилась из ран и порезов, глаза горели, а происходящее казалось единственно верным.  
ー На моей рубашке на пару прорех больше. Ваш портной умеет шить по английской моде? ー Хельм достает из сумки два походных оловянных стаканчика, фляги с вином и водой. ー Вы разольете напитки, полковник, или я? Тот отвечает приглашающим жестом и, кажется, совсем не следит за руками Роберта.  
ー Danza de la muerte на посуде? Вы не устаете поражать, доктор! За что же нам выпить?  
ー За нас?  
ー Пусть будет так! За нас!

Тринадцатым кораблем, на котором доктору Хельму не суждено покинуть Санта-Элену, становится судно капитана Уэнтфорда, отставного офицера королевского флота, по совместительству работорговца и совсем не джентльмена.  
ー Полковник, вы просто чудо! Вы нашли моего… моего друга! Теперь всё будет хорошо, я уверена!  
ー Сеньора, прошу вас, сеньора, успокойтесь! Сержант проводит вас в отель, это для вашей же безопасности. Мы с док… с вашим другом обязательно придем позже, ー Монтойя целует тонкие пальчики и провожает даму до двери, а у Хельма всё плывет перед глазами. Страх накрывает волной, холодный пот струится по спине, к горлу подкатывает тошнота.  
ー Пощади её!  
ー Что? ー полковник поворачивается от двери и смотрит на собеседника с недоумением.  
ー Я прошу, я умоляю, пощади!  
ー А ну-ка сядь! ー рявкает Монтойя, и Хельм падает в давно знакомое кресло. Полковник пододвигает поближе банкетку, садится перед ним, как той ночью, что была, кажется, пару жизней назад, и внимательно рассматривает мертвенно-бледного доктора несколько мучительно долгих мгновений.  
ー Я, конечно, намеревался тебя сломить. Но не думал, что получится столь быстро и столь… неприглядно, ー Монтойя, нет, Кронос морщится. ー И я не подсыпал тебе ничего уже месяц или больше. Ты сам, всё сам. Тебе что-нибудь сломать, руку там или ключицу, убить, дать воды, чтобы в чувство пришел?  
Митос боится, что не удержит сейчас в руках даже стакан. Страшно закрыть глаза, страшно нырнуть в тысячелетнюю тьму даже ненадолго. Он качает головой и пытается вспомнить, как дышать. Кронос молча наблюдает за пылинками, танцующими в солнечном луче. Спустя четверть часа, а может, столетие, на щеки Митоса возвращается румянец.  
ー Теперь говори. Расскажи толком, кто она тебе.

Часы на стене отсчитывают минуту за минутой. За дверью раздается голос капитана Гришема, кажется, он с докладом.  
ー Я занят. Придете через час! ー когда Монтойя не в духе, подчиненные предпочитают выполнять приказы особенно старательно, так что можно надеяться, капитан действительно ушел, а не пытается подслушивать. Через минуту полковник убеждается в этом, рывком открывая дверь. Никого. Он запирает дверь, раздумывает, не сесть ли в рабочее кресло за письменным столом. Но нет, сейчас лишняя дистанция ему не нужна.  
ー Итак, подведем итоги. Отец тогда еще сеньориты Камиллы обвинил тебя в трусости и разорвал помолвку. Ты не переубедил его, не подкупил, не упек в Бедлам, в конце-то концов. Не сбежал с ней. Не перерезал горло из милосердия. Ты просто наблюдал, как её ведет под венец какой-то урод, а затем отправился через океан лечить крестьян и коров. В цивилизованном обществе не спросили бы, научил ли ты её фокусам с простынями в брачную ночь, но я не слишком цивилизован, сам знаешь. Её муж, пытавшийся махать девятихвостой кошкой передо мной, военным комендантом, в моем собственном доме, не цивилизован тем более. Нет, ты не изображай страдание, ты скажи, почему ты превратил жизнь этой женщины в ад, а в итоге просишь о пощаде меня?  
Митос пытается что-то сказать, но Кронос останавливает его взмахом руки и продолжает:  
ー Я до сих пор не разрезал тебя на куски, не обесчестил, не закопал заживо где-нибудь в пустыне. Сбежать как зайцу тоже не дал, это правда. Но, если ты сходишь с ума от ужаса, то могу предложить тебе зеркало. Если ты успел представить свою Камиллу подо мной, на дыбе, с проказой и сифилисом одновременно, то вопросы, опять-таки, к тебе, не ко мне. Я пока что лишь успел проявить вежливость и мужу её не выдал.  
ー Где он сейчас? Убью его на дуэли.  
ー И отправишься в тюрьму отнюдь не на пару часов. Конфликт между Британией и Испанией мне тут не нужен. Да и с дуэлью проблема, ему я руку еще утром сломал.

Три десятка рабов, выпущенные из трюма, бьют бывшего хозяина без жалости. Камилла смотрит, как обмотанное цепями обезображенное тело исчезает в волнах, и улыбается.  
ー Сеньора, вам не стоит беспокоиться. Здесь глубоко, а рыбы и крабы довершат дело. Но лучше вам отплыть до рассвета. Ваш друг вас не сопровождает? Мне жаль.

ー Кронос, ー в неверном лунном свете бледность не видна, ー можно тебя попросить?  
ー О чем?  
ー Заставь меня… нет, разреши мне кричать.

Маркуса Гришема Хельм терпеть не может. Он насквозь видит капитана со всем его высомерием, недалекостью и жаждой власти, которой тот и воспользоваться толком не сумеет, если что. Видит, но каждый раз поддается в кулачных боях, поддается и ждет, когда тот оступится. Оступится и окончательно потеряет доверие полковника, или, что важнее, перестанет быть нужным цепным псом. Оступится ー и даст шанс доктору себя прикончить, не вызывая лишних подозрений.

Хельм спокойно растирает травы в ступке, когда в приемную вваливается взмокший от пота, запыленный посыльный. На шахте взрыв, есть жертвы, и, как бы Роберт ни относился к капитану, который там за всё отвечает, не поспешить на помощь он не может.  
ー Скорее, доктор, скорее же! ー бледный Гришем в расстегнутом мундире сам ведет его, но не к главному входу в шахту, а к одной из дальних штолен.  
ー Поясните подробнее, что произошло? Сколько там людей?  
ー Разрабатывали новый пласт… И взрыв… Там страшно, так страшно! ー обычно разговорчивый капитан сегодня отделывается рваными фразами. Задевая головами своды, они протискиваются в какой-то закуток. Шум, создаваемый рабочими и военными, остался где-то далеко за спиной. И место, где они оказались, не похоже на действующую выработку. Пара старых креплений, какие-то обломки ー и всё. Людей, живых, раненых или мертвых, кроме них здесь нет.  
ー Вот мы и пришли, доктор Хельм, ー Гришем скалится в желтом свете фонаря. Из-за голенища сапога он достает охотничий нож. ー Вас здесь никогда не найдут!  
Хельм не спрашивает, в чем дело. Не спрашивает, подумал ли капитан о том, что делать со всеми свидетелями: посыльным, солдатами, рабочими или с теми мальчишками, которым он, уезжая, кинул пару монет и приказал вежливо сообщать возможным пациентам, что доктор занят на шахте и вернется нескоро. Он ставит фонарь между камнями поближе к стене, рядом бережно устраивает сумку с инструментами и лекарствами и тоже достает нож. Его противник, кажется, удивлен наличием оружия, но всё равно уверен в своей победе. Они не успевают броситься друг на друга, когда земля начинает трястись.

Землетрясение длится всего несколько минут и в самой Санта-Элене причиняет мало вреда, не считая посуды, попадавшей с полок, или горшков с цветами, нескольких трещин в стенах, оторванных досок и кусков черепицы. Даже дети поднимают дружный рев не от страха, а, скорее, за компанию с завывающими собаками. На гасиендах и ранчо, расположенных на севере, разрушений больше: оросительный канал, несколько крестьянских домов, пожар на маслобойне. Но эпицентр приходится на шахту. Сильные подземные толчки провоцируют обвалы, отрезающие доступ к нескольким штольням, и даже частично меняют ландшафт.

Митос приходит в себя через какое-то время. Судя по отголоскам головной боли и крови на волосах, падая, он ударился головой. Мелкие ушибы и порезы, если и были, успели уже затянуться. Фонарь на удивление не упал и не разбился, но воздуха мало, и огонек еле-еле трепещет. Скудного света хватает, чтобы оценить обстановку. Обвал полностью перекрыл выход и сократил размеры помещения вдвое, если не втрое. Гришема завалило так, что видны только подошвы сапог. Судя по всему, капитан безнадежно мертв. Он еще осматривает завал, когда фонарь гаснет.

За пять тысячелетий Митос многократно убеждался, что перед безжалостной природой вынуждены отступить даже Бессмертные. Города, ушедшие под воду, погребенные под лавой и пеплом, стертые с лица земли. Случалось, ураганы, землетрясения и прочие катаклизмы меняли ход истории. Сегодня же природа подыграла Кроносу в его мести. Работы в шахте всегда велись по принципу “побыстрее и сегодня, а завтра будет завтра”. Крепления были далеко не надежными, а после нескольких визитов Королевы мечей со всеми взрывами и перестрелками некоторые участки стали просто опасными. Митос не знает, насколько сильными были разрушения в принципе, но допускает, что откапывать его будут долго, если вообще станут. Если же по привычке используют порох, может обвалиться вообще весь холм, делая эту каменную могилу лишь крепче. Копать с помощью хирургических инструментов, разбирать завал голыми руками в темноте? Он попытается, конечно. Но для этого нужен воздух. Нужно хоть какое-то свободное пространство. И правильное направление. Сейчас он соберется с силами, сейчас…

Он сидит, прислонившись спиной к каменной стене. Камень холодный, но страшен ему не холод. В ушах звенит, накатывает слабость и клонит в сон из-за нехватки воздуха. Если из-за обвала или взрыва станет совсем нечем дышать, муки голода и жажды будут ему не страшны. У него есть фляжка с водой. На сколько он растянет воду по глотку, по капле? Он удерживается от искушения сделать глоток-другой прямо сейчас. Митос на ощупь пытается понять, что там с его инструментами в сумке. Она почти не пострадала, тем более, сшита была тоже по заказу, укреплена. Флаконы с лекарствами целы, так что у него даже выпивка есть. На короткое время от настоек будет хорошо. Правда, без воды потом будет еще хуже, и пытки Кроноса покажутся детскими забавами. Воздух, воздух… Вентиляции здесь нет. Найдешь ли ты пути сквозь зазоры между камнями, сквозь какие-то щели? Продлишь ли пытку, ведь сейчас на расстоянии вытянутой руки находится еще и труп? И что будет потом, дни, недели, годы спустя, когда не останется ни кусочка кожи, ни клочка ткани, когда даже кости Гришема истлеют, а мечта о каплях дождя, проникающих сквозь толщу земли, сведет с ума? В том храмовом колодце, где он когда-то запер Кроноса, воздух был. И его брат умирал раз за разом от жажды. Оживал. И умирал снова. День за днем. Год за годом. Столетие за столетием. Темнота. Не с кем поговорить. Невозможно представить, что там наверху, весна, осень, мир или война. И голоса, голоса, голоса. Как Кронос не сдался, не растворился в этих голосах? Как смог вновь жить, шутить про латынь и греческий, писать стихи, что-то строить ー и не разорвал на куски того, кто предал и обрек на подобное? Митос вспоминает свою браваду в тот давний вечер. В пустыне, умирая раз за разом, он всё равно рано или поздно выходил к какому-нибудь оазису или селению. Выбирался из ледяного плена. На корабле было проще всего, всего-то пришлось немного потерпеть, не дать себя похоронить в пучине морской и поднять еще один мятеж. Сейчас же… сейчас проще всего уснуть, пока что просто уснуть без ножа в груди. Митос всё-таки делает один глоток воды из фляжки, смачивает губы и язык, долго держит во рту, смакуя, будто изысканный нектар. Тщательно закручивает крышку. И позволяет себе закрыть глаза.

От взрыва дрожат стены, вновь падают камни, от поднявшейся пыли Митос чихает. Где-то явно произошел сдвиг, дышать стало легче.  
ー Копайте, сукины дети! Лопатами, кирками, руками, зубами… Копайте!  
В висках стучит Зов.

От взрыва до того момента, когда спасатели всё-таки пробиваются к доктору Хельму, проходит несколько часов, как он потом узнает, более восьми. На поверхность он выбирается уже ночью. Вокруг светло от многочисленных костров и факелов. Ночной свежий воздух пьянит, и ни дым, ни вонь немытых тел, ни трупный запах не могут это перебить. Утомленные грязные с ног до головы рабочие сидят просто на земле вокруг костров. Наконец-то они могут выпить, поесть, выкурить трубку или сигару. Полковник обещал всем щедрые награды, и они лениво перебрасываются словами, обсуждая, на что потратят деньги.  
Кронос держит его за плечи, внимательно вглядывается в осунувшееся лицо, в глаза, будто хочет убедиться, что вернулся из-под земли именно он, Митос, а не злой дух в чужом обличье.  
ー Прости.  
Кронос не отвечает, отступает на шаг, отворачивается, будто каменеет. Один из солдат, тот, что чаще других проигрывал в карты, накидывает на плечи доктора одеяло. Ему в руки суют фляжку с водой, стакан мескаля, какую-то еду, полотенце…  
ー Вы счастливчик, доктор! За вас все так переживали, особенно полковник. Спасательные работы начали вчера под вечер, и всю ночь работали, и сегодня. Монтойя сам за всем следил, трижды менял схему закладки пороха, лишь бы тут всё вообще не рухнуло к чертям…  
Гришема тоже достали из-под завалов. Роберт Хельм смотрит на тело, укрытое еще одним одеялом, и спрашивает, есть ли другие пострадавшие. Кому-то нужна его помощь?  
ー Всем выжившим я помог еще вчера, ー полковник уже смог совладать с собой, говорит обычным ровным тоном. ー Повязки и шины и я умею накладывать, когда нужно. Мертвыми займутся гробовщики и священник. А мы сейчас едем домой.  
В карете они молчат и думают каждый о своем, даже дремлют немного, ведь колоссальная усталость берет свое. Неподалеку от городских ворот к карете бросается какая-то черная тень. Возница резко тормозит, лошади возмущенно ржут, что-то кричит один из сопровождающих карету солдат. Неужели разбойники?  
ー Господин полковник, тут эта женщина, Марта…  
Монтойя и Хельм выбираются из кареты.  
ー Марта? Здесь?  
ー Что-то случилось? ー вопросы они задают одновременно.  
ー Я… я ждала, когда вы будете возвращаться… я… ー обычно служанка не лезет за словом в карман, но сейчас она едва может говорить и лишь протягивает к ним руки в молитвенном жесте. Но, кажется, Монтойя понимает её и так:  
ー Вы, ー командует он солдатам, ー возвращаетесь в город. Дальше мы справимся сами. Те, даже если и удивляются, выполняют приказ беспрекословно. Они быстрее окажутся в казарме, наконец-то смогут отдохнуть? Тем лучше.  
ー Куда нам ехать? На гасиенду Альварадо? На побережье? К заброшенной конюшне?  
ー Вы… знаете?! ー голос Марты дрожит. Внезапно она падает на колени и пытается обнять запыленные сапоги полковника. ー Пощадите!  
ー Показывай лучше дорогу! ー Монтойя садится в карету. Хельм помогает женщине подняться, смотрит, как та устраивается на козлах рядом с возницей, и тоже возвращается в карету.

Тесса лежит на полу конюшни, прямо между тюками с сеном. На голове видна повязка, пропитанная кровью.  
ー Я… я перевязала её, как смогла. Умыла. Укрыла. Но я побоялась нести или везти её в город. И я просто не смогла её переодеть, там живого места не осталось…  
Действительно, разрезанный окровавленный корсет лежит рядом. Черная блузка, прикипевшая к ранам, штаны, пояс с бахромой ー даже при отсутствии кружевной маски можно предположить, что перед ними Королева мечей.

Хельм долго моет руки. Наконец-то подходит к распростертой на земле фигурке, присаживается на корточки, зеркальцем проверяет дыхание. В это сложно поверить, но после всего случившегося зеркало в его кармане осталось цело.  
ー Во время землетрясения она упала? Её придавило балкой?  
ー Нет. Конь волновался, вырывался. Но она не обратила на это внимание, собиралась куда-то ехать. Она как раз села в седло, когда начались первые толчки. Конь её сбросил, одна нога застряла в стремени, и он её волочил, волочил за собой по камням… на моих глазах…  
ー Когда вы её перевязывали, укладывали, сеньорита реагировала на боль?  
Марта непонимающе смотрит на полковника, задавшего вопрос.  
ー Что? Такие раны…  
ー Она. Реагировала. На боль? Стонала, пыталась пошевелиться? Она шевелила пальцами, может, судороги были? ー Хельм хорошо понимает, о чем спрашивал Монтойя. ー Она сама могла проглотить воду?  
Служанка не отвечает, лишь качает головой из стороны в сторону и тихо плачет. Только сейчас Хельм вспоминает, что драгоценную сумку он оставил где-то среди костров перед шахтой.  
ー Полковник, можно ваш нож, кинжал, что-нибудь?  
Головную повязку он срывает, почти не размачивая. Кровь тут же проступает, заливает и бледное лицо Тессы, и его пальцы, но сама она никак не реагирует. Он вонзает нож в предплечье. В бедро. Реакции нет.  
ー Прошло уже полтора дня, даже больше. Если она парализована и навсегда останется такой… Рискнем?  
Монтойя резко прижимает служанку к стене, закрывает ей рот рукой, чтобы не кричала: привлекать внимание возницы им ни к чему. А Хельм вонзает нож Тессе в грудь. Минуты тянутся неимоверно долго. Когда раны начинают одна за другой затягиваться, а Тесса заходится кашлем, пытается схватить доктора за руку и сесть, Марта падает в обморок.

ー Вы сражаетесь. Одерживаете победу. Или проигрываете, ー секатор срезает розу с куста, и она тихо падает на землю рядом со своими товарками. ー Так что тренироваться нужно всегда. Полковник вдумчиво выбирает, какую розу срезать следующей, и, кажется, совсем не смотрит на сеньориту Альварадо, которой и предназначена эта лекция.  
ー А если моя госпожа не станет убивать?  
ー Тогда она недолго проживет. Прятаться, не лезть на рожон ей удается плохо. Мало кто пожалеет её только из-за молодости, красоты и отсутствия опыта. Еще можно, конечно, уйти в монастырь. Навсегда, ー Роберт присоединяется к лекции.  
ー Я хорошо умею фехтовать, ー кажется, Тессу не прельщает перспектива монашеской жизни. ー И я правильно поняла, вы всегда знали, что я ー это я?  
ー Великолепная формулировка. Конечно же, да. Я не каждый день предлагаю дамам разделить с ними яблоко, ー доктор Хельм смеется. На нем новехонький костюм по испанской моде, и, если не присматриваться, ничто не напоминает о недавно перенесенных испытаниях.  
ー Зачем же тогда вы устроили тот спектакль на приеме? Вы хоть представляете, как мне…  
ー … было больно? В бальном платье с корсетом при сабельной ране и сломанных ребрах? Конечно, представляем, зачем же иначе затевать? Гхм, ー полковник и доктор обмениваются взглядами, понятными только им двоим. ー Красного платья для ареста было маловато, но вот развлечься никто не запрещал.  
ー Вы жестоки, ー вновь подает голос Марта. ー В вас много тьмы, но есть и свет. Я вижу, что… Полковник прерывает её жестом.  
ー У Бессмертных часто бывают учителя. Карлотта, если помните такую, сейчас в Монтеррее.  
ー Карлотта? Её же застрелил Гришем!  
ー Но голову-то она на плечах сохранила. Новые бумаги, новая жизнь, старые привычки… Ей около тысячи лет, так что чему-то полезному точно научит.  
ー И когда же прикажете ехать? ー кажется, служанка осознает правила новой игры лучше своей хозяйки.  
ー Да хоть завтра. С застенками палача и с веревкой вы если и познакомитесь, то всё же не в Санта-Элене. Но вот сегодня… сегодня, милая сеньорита Альварадо, мы проверим, действительно ли вы так хорошо фехтуете, как вам казалось. Как думаете, сколько продержитесь против меча? А против собственного кнута, который вы считаете боевым и который не раз пускали в дело против представителей власти?  
Монтойя и Хельм обнажают мечи. Тесса, кажется, только сейчас начинает понимать, что шутки закончились. Марта отступает поближе к розовым кустам, чтобы не мешать, закрывает глаза и зажимает руками уши.

_Париж, 1996_

Сегодня у Адама последний день перед отпуском. Его начальство и не подозревает, что из отпуска он возвращаться не намерен. Жаль, конечно, прощаться и с архивами, и с актуальной базой данных, но он как никто другой знает, когда прикрытие себя изжило. Сейчас он дочитает эту интересную хронику времен Чингисхана, и даже не о себе, вернет её в архив, затем пойдет на скучный ланч с коллегами. Ночью у него самолет. Наблюдатели думают, что он летит на Майорку на пару недель. Если у кого-то и возникнут подозрения, к тому времени, как его хватятся, он давно успеет запутать следы. Новое имя, легенда, дом ー всё готово. Еще одна страничка… В кабинет врывается Мари, секретарь. Сегодня она не строит глазки, не намекает на встречу за кофе. Срочное заседание Трибунала. Нет, подробностей она не знает. Нет, она не знает, зачем им понадобился Адам. Нет… Интуиция бьет в набат не хуже Зова. Сбить девушку с ног, прорваться мимо охраны к выходу? Но вдруг у них действительно приключилось что-то важное. К тому же они идут в малый конференц-зал, не в подвал.

В конференц-зале уже заняты почти все места. Кажется, ждали действительно Пирсона. Гаснет свет, на экране появляются фото. Горящий дом. На крыльце лицом вниз лежит женщина в цветастом платье. Обезглавленный мужчина. Судя по еще одному кадру, он не успел дотянуться до огромного топора. Перевернутая корзина, яблоки рассыпались по земле. Флейта, сломанная пополам. Белье на веревках, ветер треплет простыни, будто белые флаги. Горящий лес. Председатель останавливает презентацию:  
ー Согласно отчетам наблюдателя Винсента Леруа, это произошло четыре дня назад неподалеку от города-призрака Припять. А вот что произошло в Румынии спустя еще два дня, ー на экране появляются новые кадры. Больничные коридоры. Тела повсюду: врачи, медсестры, санитары, пациенты. На стенах видны многочисленные пулевые отверстия. Кровь, кровь, кровь. Стеклянное крошево. Не палата, темная камера, забранная решеткой. Еще один обезглавленный Бессмертный. Надпись кровью на стене “I’ll come”. Одна из Наблюдательниц не успевает добежать до выхода из зала, и её тошнит просто на пол в углу. Председатель выключает проектор, видно, что у него дрожат руки.  
ー Коллеги, нам нужно понять, означает ли увиденное изменение правил Игры. Бессмертная Кассандра знала о своем Наблюдателе. Не выясненным пока способом она сначала заставила его выдать ей нужную информацию, потом заставила задокументировать каждый её шаг. Сегодня они приземлились в Орли. Винсент Леруа находился в очень плохом состоянии, но не позволял вызвать врача, пока не вручил мне фото и не приказал показать их всем Наблюдателям. Затем он потерял сознание. Сейчас он в больнице. Стоит ли нам показывать материалы действительно всем? Стоит ли нам отзывать наших коллег ради их безопасности? Заметьте, я сейчас не говорю, что Хортон был прав, но…  
ー Голос. Воздействие называется Голос. Вы должны были читать о подобном в хрониках Маклауда за прошлый год, ー в голосе самого Адама Пирсона, кажется, выцвели все краски, все интонации. ー И это не новые правила. Это месть. И предупреждение еще живым. Если она видела базу, то знает, что послание достигнет цели. До вас Кассандре дела нет. Он сразу же жалеет об этом “вас”, но сказанного не воротишь.  
ー Голос? Как ему противостоять? Просто уши заткнуть? А откуда вы всё это знаете? Месть? А кому? Винсент поправится? ー вопросы сыплются со всех сторон. Адам встает со своего места, обводит присутствующих тяжелым взглядом, и все замолкают.  
ー Месть кровным братьям тех, что уже убиты. Всадников ведь было когда-то четверо, если вы, конечно, знакомы с матчастью, ー шепот, возгласы, одна из женщин в полуобмороке.  
ー Но… но зачем же она убивала врачей? ー еще один Наблюдатель срывается на визг.  
ー За то, что те лечили маньяков, а не казнили их. Для устрашения. Потому что наконец-то смогла сама стать палачом, а не жертвой. Кто знает, что там у нее в голове… Где она сейчас?  
ー Леруа не сказал...  
ー Значит, сама найдется, здесь, в Париже, или в Бордо. Документируйте, что уж. Что касается Винсента, озаботьтесь, чтобы корпоративная страховка покрыла услуги хорошего психиатра. И, возможно, лечение от лучевой болезни. Тот лес не стоило поджигать, ー он молча проходит до конца ряда кресел, направляется к выходу. В спину бьет неуверенное “Митос?” Удар сердца, другой. Он разворачивается, и от его кривой усмешки кровь стынет в жилах.  
ー А вы наблюдательны, господин председатель. Ну, что еще?  
ー Вы… вы действительно хотите нас поработить?  
ー Людей на планете уже почти шесть миллиардов. Две сотни стран. А сколько Бессмертных в ваших базах? Камеры. Телефоны. Развивающийся Интернет. Металлодетекторы. И вы видели, что творит с Бессмертным обыкновенный УЗИ-мини. В том числе и поэтому вы все еще живы после убийства Дария на святой земле. Прощайте… коллеги.  
Митоса никто не останавливает. Еще по пути к своему авто он набирает Кроноса, едва надеясь, что успеет предупредить.

_Швеция, весна 2020_

ー Be safe! ー Митос отключает чат, встает, потягивается. Почти двенадцать часов за компьютером с минимальными паузами, например, отлить, взять еще бутылку воды, открыть курьеру, трудно выдержать любому. О том, что по гигиене труда рекомендуется не более трех сессий по пятьдесят минут в день, о гимнастике для спины или для глаз он и не вспоминает. Достаточно, что в статье на сайте всё подробно расписано, со схемами. Может, кому-то пригодится.

Он слышит, как к дому подъехала машина. Тут же волной накрывает Зов, особенно ощутимый на фоне усталости. Кронос входит в дом, какое-то время просто стоит, прислонившись к косяку двери и не говоря ни слова. Потом всё же оттаивает, кивает брату, проходит в комнату.  
ー Четырнадцать часов в лаборатории. И завтра надо быть там в шесть. Поставлю два будильника. Или три. Как твой день?  
Митос пожимает плечами, морщится от боли:  
ー Тебе коротко или подробно?  
ー Давай, развлеки, психолог Смерть, если еще есть силы языком ворочать.  
ー Два человека не выйдут в окно, надеюсь. Одна пара передумала пока разводиться. Но то, что во многих странах закрыли кризисные центры, ー плохо, очень плохо. В пяти семьях подумают, действительно ли можно не бить детей, которые “ленятся”, “наглеют” и “ничего не делают”. Или в шести? Не помню. Два кота и одна собака получат немного покоя и личного пространства, быть может. Один рецепт гренок по-французски… Представляешь, люди не умеют готовить!  
ー Еда. Звучит хорошо. У нас самих что-то есть?  
ー Да, там на столе. Курьер был… давненько. Что-то придется разогреть.  
Сигнал микроволновки совпадает со звонком в мессенджере.  
ー Аманда. Включу на весь экран?  
ー Привет, Карлотта!  
То ли планшет, то ли смартфон стоит на бортике бассейна. Аманда, улыбчивая, загорелая, в мало что скрывающем бикини, плещется в бирюзовой воде.  
ー Ты на часы смотрела, дорогая? Какой там у тебя часовой пояс?  
ー Приятного аппетита, мальчики! Я не хотела мешать. Но я по делу. У тебя классный сайт, Митос. Может, напишешь статью, что руки полезно мыть не только при пандемии, но и вообще по жизни? Болезни грязных рук, секс, всё такое. Но стирать кожу до кровавых ран тоже не здраво. А то я тут насмотрелась… ужас.  
ー Сама и напиши, поработай немного. Я потом вычитаю и вывешу, ー Митос задумчиво смотрит на куриное крылышко в руках, слизывает с пальцев соус.  
ー Луис, скажи… Скажи, это ведь не ты всё устроил? ー Карлотта-Аманда прикусывает губу, глядит с опаской.  
Кронос наклоняется поближе к веб-камере:  
ー Не я, поверь. Генералу Амхерсту с его одеялами не я когда-то советы давал. И на сусликов в век супермаркетов, ресторанов и аптек охочусь не я. Да и до графиков дважды в день, собирающих свою жатву страха, я б не додумался. Человечество прекрасно справляется само.  
ー Каких сусликов?  
ー Не тех, что заворачивают шоколад в фольгу. Или то сурки? Неважно. В прошлом году в Монголии было две вспышки чумы. Не слышала?  
ー Чума в двадцать первом веке… Кошмар. А сейчас придумаешь вакцину?  
ー Не уверен, ー он предельно серьезен. ー Вот тесты станут точнее, обещаю.  
ー Спасибо. Ах да, вам привет от Тессы. Она в Африке застряла, знаете?  
ー Бедная Африка! ー хором.  
ー И еще, Митос… Энн сейчас в Нью-Йорке. Она… она боится. Она же врач. И ей ведь на пенсию скоро…  
ー Какая Энн?  
ー Бывшая Маклауда, ー голос Аманды дрожит, неполной четверти века мало, чтобы забыть. Но жизнь, жизнь важнее. ー Ты дом для нее строил, помнишь?  
Он помнит. Солнечный день, друг рядом, шутливая перепалка, мазок краски прямо по носу…  
ー Она боится…  
ー Хорошо. Пусть звонит. Если она согласна говорить со мной, зная, кто я и что я, если я смогу помочь, то ей я помогу.  
Аманда вновь расцветает.  
ー Отлично! Приеду к вам в гости, как границы откроют. Развлечемся втроем! Хотя я ведь даже “Älskling jag är hemma” выговорить не смогу. Доброй вам ночи! Be safe! ー Аманда грациозным движением развязывает бретельки купальника, позволяет ему упасть ー и через секунду выключает видеосвязь.  
ー Вот стерва! Be safe, дорогая.  
Be safe. Заклинание нового мира.


End file.
